Butterfly Kisses
by nciscsinyluver
Summary: Part 2 of my Cinderella story. this is the 2ed daughter. Sorry it took me so long to put this up! P
1. Chapter 1

Mac was sitting in his home office looking at some new and old photos of his three little girls. His oldest daughter was nine years old, his 2ed oldest was 6 and his baby girl was only four years old. He saw a photo of his twin boys throwing snowballs at the girls. His wife comes in and says "Your daughters want you to come in and say good night." He stood up and gave her a brief kiss and goes into the room where their daughters share. He knells down by each bed with them and listens while they say their prayers. After every one of them is done they give him a hug and butterfly kisses.

There's two things I know for sure:  
She was sent here from heaven and she's  
daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and  
I thank god for all the joy in my life  
Oh, but most of all  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
sticking little white flowers all up in her  
hair; "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."

A couple of days later they were at the park playing, Mac had stuck little flowers in the girls hair. Stella had taken photos of the kids playing while Mac was playing with them. They went home later on that day. Mac had went into his office to do some work when Sammie one of the girls came running in.

"Daddy! Daddy! Come." She says.

Mac stood up and thought 'What is going on.'

She showed him to the kitchen where all of his kids and wife where.

"Surprise!" they all yelled. Stella came up and gave him a kiss.

"This was your daughter's idea." She whispered in his ear as she gave him a hug.

"What do you think, Daddy?" she asked.

He knelt by her and said "I love it. Thank you for the nice surprise."

"I know the cake looks funny but I really did try with mommy's help." Samantha said.

"I love it. Thank you. This was very thoughtful."

In all that I've done wrong I know I must  
have done something right to deserve a hug  
every morning and butterfly kisses at night.

Later on that night Mac was thinking 'What have I done right to deserve my families hugs in the morning and three little girls butterfly kisses at night.'


	2. Sweet 16

Sammie was turning 16 today. She looks just like her mom every day. Mac as looking at photos of the past year and all he saw the spitting image of his wife. He saw some older photos of when she was a little girl. She loved her hair in curls and ribbons in her hair but now it was perfume and make up. He saw one part woman but the other part his little girl. She loves going out to the city and trying her wings out but he was still scared of his baby girl.

Sweet 16 today  
She's looking like her mama a little more everyday  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world.

Just than Danny came in. "Hey Mac what up?"

"Nothing. Just looking at some photos of Sammie. She is gonna be 16 today."

"Yeah. Holy crap. All these kids are growing up. I remember them running around the lab looking for things to do." Danny said laughing at the memories of when the kids where little.

"Yeah I remember those. I thought that Sinclair would have a heart attack when he would come in and see one of us with the kids and we would be showing them how to work one of the instruments."

Danny was laughing at the memories of when their kids where little. Suddenly some of the kids came running in.

"Hey Uncle Danny, hey Daddy."

"Hey baby girl how are you? How was school?"

"It was great. Mom came in my free period class and she brought cake and some homemade Taramuse it was awesome!" she said excitedly. Mac was smiling and laughing.

"Ok. Do you have any homework?"

"Yeah. That sucks it's my birthday and I have homework."

"Ok. Go do your homework. You need any help?" he asked.

"No. I was taught this when I was about I don't know three or so."  
"Ok. Give me a hug." They both got up and she gave him a hug and a kiss on the check. Mac and Danny went to work while the kids went to the break room to do their homework. Both of them were proud of their kids. They all were in higher courses and some were taking college courses. Mac was in one of the rooms when some of the kids came in.

"Hey Uncle Mac, can you help us out?" Danny's son Paul asked

"Yeah what's up?" Mac asked

"In Chemistry they have us working with some chemicals and how it affects the human body. We are stuck on this problem."

"Ok. Give me the compounds."

They gave him the compounds and they saw what it did. After they were done and the older men off work they went to the Taylor household and had a birthday party.

But I remember  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking  
little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you, Daddy, but if you  
don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong I must have done  
something right to deserve her love every morning  
and butterfly kisses at night.

Mac was watching his daughter hang out with some of the kids who had come. Suddenly he felt arms come and wrap around his back and a light kiss where his shoulder blade was.

"I feel your wheels turning in your head. What are you thinking, Mac Taylor?" his wife asked him.

"It feels like yesterday we brought her home from the hospital." He said.

"Yeah and now she is 16 and out conquering the world." His wife said laughing.

"Yeah. On one part she is a young lady but in my mind she is still that three year old little girl that wants ribbons and flowers in her hair. But I see her mom in her; she is the spitting image of you Babe. She will make a wonderful wife one day. Just not now she is still my baby girl." He said with a huff as his wife laughed at him and gave him a kiss on the head.

He pulled her on to his lap and she laid her head on his shoulder. Danny saw this and poked Don on the shoulder and pointed to where the couple sat. Don who was doing photos of the party quickly got a shot of them and showed it to Danny.


	3. WeddingThe End

All the precious time  
like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly.  
Spread your wings and fly.

Sammie was going to change her name today. Mac was walking around the compounds of where it would happen. None of the gust was here yet but the wedding wasn't until 5pm and it was only 12pm. He was waiting for Stella to come and get him. Stella came up and looked at her husband.

She smiled at shook her head at her husband. "Babe. Your daughter wants you."

Mac looked at his wife and gave her a kiss on the lips. He walked to the brides-room and looked at his baby girl.

"What's wrong Sweetheart." He asked.

"Nothing Daddy. I just wanted to see if you liked my wedding dress?"

"It's beautiful Baby Girl."

She then gave him butterfly kisses right there while her mom smiled and took a photo of it. The wedding coordinator came and said 'it's just about time.' Mac held out her arm and she took it. They watched as the Maid of Honor, Brides Maids, ring bearer and flower girl walked down the aisle. Just then the wedding march started and everyone stood up and Mac and Sammie walked down the aisle. When they reached the man of her dreams, Mac lifted her veil and gave her a kiss on the cheek. When she gave him a hug she whispered "Daddy please don't cry." She then gave him butterfly kisses.

She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not  
sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
She leaned over...gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"

Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have  
done something right.  
To deserve your love every morning and butterfly  
kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is.

I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses.

At the reception Mac was standing watching her dance with her new husband. Stella came up and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I still can hear your wheels turning in your head. What are you thinkin?"

"How lucky I am. I have the best looking women in my arms at night and day. I have 3 pretty daughter and 2 handsome sons. I know I have done wrong but I most have something right. I know I have to let her go, but I don't wanna let her go."

Stella gave him a kiss. "She is and always will be you baby girl, Mac Taylor. You are a wonderful husband and father."

Mac looked down and smiled, she could always wipe away his fears and doubts.

_**THE END**_

AN: wait for part 3 of the story. The story of the youngest daughter of Mac and Stella Taylor, Abigail Sari Taylor in My Little Girl by Tim McGraw.


End file.
